


I Now Pronounce Myself Mr. Hamada

by trashyhenli



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Awkward Crush, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Merciless Gogo, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Pray for Tadashi and Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyhenli/pseuds/trashyhenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘His handwriting’s really pretty.’ Hiro noted. ‘Everything about him is so pretty. His eyes, his hair, his… everything, really –I wanna marry him.’</p><p>Hiro wishes he was married to the hottest guy in his class.<br/>But maybe he should have paid more attention to his notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Pronounce Myself Mr. Hamada

**Author's Note:**

> There are many authors that I love and it's discouraging to know no matter how many times I read their amazing writing, I can't never grasp the same fluid, attention-grabbing, breath-taking, emotional, colorful style. So I've given up. My writing may not convey my ideas just yet, or invoke the imagery I want readers to see. It may not have a great pacing for the audiences either, but at least I tried. So behold!  
> My first writing!  
> And I choose a silly two-shot of all things!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta! I changed some parts again so I take all the blame if stuff sounds wonky.

When fate decided to put Hiro Takachiho and Tadashi Hamada in the same class, Hiro didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His crush for the baseball hat-wearing, cardigan-wearing, mint Converse-wearing ~~(but why not birthday suit-wearing?)~~ nerd was bigger than his brain itself. (And that was saying something cause kid genius, duh.)

Going to SFIT at age 14.   
Falling in love at age 14.   
Early death at age 14?

Either the professor was a saint or the devil because with the current seating arrangement, he was going to be sitting next to Tadashi for the  _rest of the semester_. Was it normal to hear his heart pounding loudly all the time in class? Probably not, but totally worth it, he thought, studying the way Tadashi’s eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement as he scooted closer to share his textbook because Hiro “accidentally” forgot his for the third time in a row. Was it an achievement to bump shoulders with the man of your dreams? Hopefully. (It was the most action _he_ had ever gotten, anyway.)

Hiro brags about it to his fat cat as soon as he gets home.

 

Today’s lecture was as boring as ever. (Boring, as in Hiro could’ve done a better job than the lecturer. Prof seriously needed to step up his research skills, because those data were as ancient as him). Hiro found himself alternating between doodling a small army of robots on his notebook and sneaking glances at Tadashi, who was focused on taking notes. Such a good student, that man. 

 _“His handwriting is really pretty.’_  Hiro noted.  _‘Everything about him is so pretty. His eyes, his hair, his… everything, really –I wanna marry him.’_ He turned his attention back to his notebook before Tadashi could notice how creepy Hiro was being, and tapped his lead pencil between his tooth gap.  _‘Whose surname should we take? What would look cooler on our wedding invitations? The kanji characters for Hamada’s easier, so…how did the strokes go again?’_

“Your last name’s Hamada too?” Hiro looked up, startled by Tadashi, who was nodding to his notebook.

...

“What?” Hiro gazed down and realized he subconsciously wrote _Hiro Hamada_ on his notebook. Like a bird closing in on this prey, Hiro lunged and covered his notebook with his arms. _Dammit dammit dammit! AHHHHHH!_

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Tadashi continued cheerfully. “I think it’s cool we have the same last name.” Hiro continued to mentally scream.

“No no no, this is-!”

“I didn’t catch your last name on the first day of class. Guess I don’t have to feel bad about writing, ‘Hiro and Tadashi Hamada’ on all our group works anymore.” For the first time in his life, Hiro wanted to slap the smile off Tadashi’s face. Then punch himself in the face, too.  ~~Then slam their lips together BUT~~

“You don’t understand!” You dense, innocent cinnamon roll!!!

“Understand what?” Tadashi replied innocently. _Goddamn, please stop tilting your head and doing the puppy thing_ -

“I-” Hiro wasn’t sure what to say. Should he confess why it says Hiro Hamada?  “I-I go by another Hamada. Different kanjis.”

Nope. He’d rather die than tell.

Tadashi nodded in understanding. Hiro couldn’t believe Tadashi fell for that lame explanation for his bizarre reaction.

“Ah, well, I think my last name suits you too.” He smiled. _Huh, what?_

Hiro was sure his brain had fried from the (possibly nonexistent) implication in Tadashi’s compliment. Had someone super-heated his face to five hundred degrees Kelvin? Why was making eye contact with Tadashi becoming ten times harder? How was he going to handle being Mr. Hiro Hamada?

 

Curse his writing hand.  
Curse the seating arrangement.  
Curse Tadashi’s parents’ baby making skills.   
~~They should make more.~~


End file.
